The Seven Shadows
by SoulessAlpha
Summary: Seven cats, all died on the same day. Each one have a deadly sins that overshadows their good. StarClan has refused to let them from joining them . They are however given a chance to fix their mistakes, by being able to go back as a reborn cat having all their memories. Will they ever go to StarClan? Adopted from IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows. Chapter 2 up now.
1. Chapter 1

Preparations

"The seven deadly sins. Those are the most horrible things anyone can do. So horrible that the gods look down upon them. StarClan might forgive them, but in their case we might not at all. Seven cats who died on the same day have done those. But they have done so to an extreme extent! Lust, envy, wrath, gluttony, greed, pride, and sloth. Cats have perished because of them! It's guaranteed that they won't get in here!" A figure said, her blue-gray fur bristling with unmasked fury. A white she cat with gray ears nodded in agreement, " They must not enter StarClan their crimes are to large. They will be rejected from StarClan once they die. They wont feel the stars in their fur until the learn to fix their past mistakes Come Bluestar, we must go and receive them." Bluestar nodded, "We must send them back. Or else they'll end up in the Dark Forest!" The white she-cat winced. "Sorry Snowfur. I know how much it hurts you," Bluestar apologized. Snowfur blinked, " It's ok. I'm fine now." The two she-cats padded into the starry field of heather and grass. The Moonpool would be right ahead of them. They padded insilence, only talking by returning greeting from passersby cats. Soon the two neared to forest. They both weaved through the trees like experts. Which was quite natural, considering that they were born in ThunderClan who were taught to creep through forest without a single pawstep wrong. Suddenly, then land slowly changed into a rocky landscape. They padded across the smooth stone to their destination. After walking for a while, the two came across a pond. Not just any pond. The Moonpool. It's water shimmering with stars, in calmly rippled as if waiting for the right moment. The two she-cats sat down and waited. Suddenly the pool began to ripple violently. The two she-cats jumped to their feet. The pool suddenly gave off a small glow. Then a paw reached out of the water. A figure stepped out of the water shivering hard. Then one by one six more cats stepped out of the pond. Snowfur and Bluestar shared glances. Then they both said, "Welcome, we were waiting for you." The stars above them started to shimmer as if the were anticipating the next action. Bluestar stepped forward and then said, " But there's some trouble with your arrival..." The sister looked at each other as one of the cats stepped forward. Bluestar gulped, biting her lip. She could tell they wouldn't like this news at all. Snowfur stepped forward and calmly said, " I'm afraid you can't join StarClan, or your ancestors." Bluestar raised her hackles, seeing the orange tabby's unsheathed claws. Suddenly, a plump, light brown she-cat asked," Why?"

**Hi there if you are reading this I'm happy you are. Woohoo! And if you review, that's even better. I'm sorry this sooo short. But, soon all my chappies will be super long :-) Right now I need everyone's help. If you cat please give me constructive criticism to make this story much better. Even better if you like this story please spread it around to anyone who might like it! Anyways I just love you all. Cookie for you! Cookie for you! Cookies for everyone! Woohoo! *throws cookies at everyone.* **

**Bluestar: you know we can't eat chcolate cookies.. right?**

**Me: Duh! Anyways Bluestar will you do the honors.**

**Bluestar: Okay! MeowMeowFunTime doesn't own Warriors or any of it's characters except her own!**

**Me: Yeah! :-) :-) :-) Have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Goldenfur shifted, waiting for an answer. A tom with brown fur and a long strip down his back, stood next to her. His fur bristled as he hissed at the blue-gray cat, " I would also like to know why we can't go!" The blue-gray cat opened her mouth to give him a remark, but her companion shushed her.

"You have done horrible sins while you were alive. All StarClan has made the decision. You shall not pass."

Goldenfur and the other cats just stared hard at her. Then a fox-red she-cat leaped forward. " My family cares about me! They would never do this! I came here to be with them! Flamescar was waiting for me..." the she-cat's ears flattened, and her once blazing eyes turned dull. Goldenfur padded up to her and touched her comfortably. The she-cat looked at her and smiled weakly. A black-gray tom went closer to the white she-cat, " I think we should go. I mean, why risk padding around no-where for eternity when we can just start over. Just like new-leaf always comes back." His gaze looked hopeful.

" I think you're right. This'll be good. I mean we can taste what it's like. I mean Cinderpelt, a medicine cat did. We can too!"

It was the brown cat who had first agreed. Goldenfur found herself nodding. The blue-gray cat and her sister smiled.

"O.K then. We'll let you keep your memories, so you can fix your life. We wish you good luck. Don't come back to early..."

The two cats suddenly started to fade. The world felt dark and cramped all of a sudden. The light of StarClan was only a dot now. Goldenfur heard the yowls of the other cats._ Mrrrow! Mrreow-ow! _

_Then Goldenfur slipped. She felt the sensation of falling down. She closed her eyes in advance. Then she stopped falling. She hissed as her fur suddenly felt as it was trapping her alive. It squeezed her. Her eyes shot open. Or at least they should have anyway. She couldn't open them. Her paws shrunk down in size. They caused a chain reaction, leading all of her to shrink down. Then she blacked out._

_Dewleaf sighed in relief. Her job was done. Her apprentice, Mintpaw, was looking at her queens in front of them in undisguised pride. The two queens, had just kitted only a few minutes before. Nightflower, and Dawnrise were happily mummuring to their kits. Nightflower gazed at her three, only love shining through. Her mate, Silverclaw, looked like the littlest kit, Quickit. Her brothers, Eaglekit, a black-gray tom, and Ebonykit, a black tom with silver tabby stripes. Dawnrise, had her four kits beside her kits; Goldenkit, a golden tabby she-kit, Foxkit, a ginger she-kit, Patchkit, a brown-golden tom with stripes along his legs and a long stripe down his back, and Poolkit, a tortie. In the sudden happiness of the moment, her head started reeling. _

_"Excuse me, I have to go. My head..."_

_Dewleaf started to stumble away. She collapsed in her nest in her den. Her eyes closed, and sleep took her. A white place was the place she opened her eyes. Suddenly, a silhouette of a cat appeared in the corner of her eye. The cat walked up to her. The fog disappeared, revealing, that instead, seven cats were standing around her. Seven cats... seven shadows... what was going on? The cats opened their mouths in a silent wail. Whispers reached her ears. ...Seven shadows will touch the earth, they will change everyone's fates... evil or good..._

_**Hey everyone, it's finally here! Sorry for the super almost 2 month wait. I was busy with school, and also an animation project for The Challenge by Jeffery Dahmer, which I'll post the opening theme soon. So I'm really sorry for the inconvenience this brought. :-) :-) :-)**_


End file.
